Hero at Yokai Academy
by SpaceGazer92
Summary: After being assigned on a mission to Yokai Academy by Batman, Virgil quickly learns that this academy is not a normal place for normal people. With the walls closing in, Virgil must band together with his closest friends and enemies to survive this nightmarish school. What's the worst that could happen?
1. Another Year, Another Challenge Part 1

**I have enjoyed the anime and manga series of Rosario Vampire, and I have always loved the character of Virgil Hawkins. I don't think Static gets as much love as he deserves in DC comics nowadays, so I wanted to write this to pay love to two franchises I really love.**

**I also want to pay respects to spearcell96's Static Shock and Rosario Vampire story as well. He did an excellent job adapting the characters to fit in the same universe as one another. His story is what made me want to write my own, so thank you spearcell96.**

**This version of Virgil Hawkins is a combination of both his Static Shock character and his Static character in Young Justice.**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Static Shock nor Rosario Vampire. Support the official release of both (even though neither of them are coming out nowhere anymore)**

**Static Shock and Rosario Vampire Crossover**

**Hero at Yokai Academy**

* * *

Chapter 1: Another Year, Another Challenge Part 1

The morning was surprisingly brisk, as Virgil Hawkins stepped outside of the Japanese airport. The morning was still somewhat early, but the airport was buzzing like crazy. Busy men and women were rushing around the young bang-baby, all of them seemingly in their own personal crisis. Virgil had seen fast places before, but he could tell that most would not size up to Tokyo.

As Virgil stood outside near the airport terminal's cab section, he could not help but feel out of place. The bang baby pulled out his phone and glanced at the screensaver. It was a picture of himself and his best friend Richie. They were taking a group photo with the Justice League and their young protégés. Of course, Richie and Virgil had been invited as Gear and Static respectively, and that was just because they had just saved the Justice League's base from an attack by a techno-virus made by Lex Luthor and Amanda Waller. But that wasn't important.

As Virgil looked at the picture, he stopped on Wonder Woman and her protégé, Wonder Girl. Virgil let out a sigh of sadness.

"This…sucks." Virgil grumbled to himself.

* * *

_Flashback:_

Virgil nearly spit the eggs out of his mouth, when Bruce Wayne walked into his kitchen with his father right behind him. Seeing the shock on Virgil's face, Bruce let out a soft chuckle.

"No way." Virgil coughed out, trying to wipe up the mess he had just made. While Virgil tried to stop looking like a complete idiot, his older sister Sharon stood up and shook Bruce's hand.

"Oh my God! You're Bruce Wayne!" Sharon cooed in excitement. She then become flushed as she giggled, "You are so much more handsome in person."

Bruce smiled and nodded, "Thank you very much, Sharon. Your father has told me a lot about you." Bruce then looked at Virgil and gave him a nod, "He's told me a lot about the both of you, actually."

Virgil finished cleaning up, and then smirked at Bruce, "Oh, is that so, Mr. Wayne."

Virgil's father cleared his mouth and then nodded to his son, "Virgil, Mr. Wayne is helping to fund one of our newest community action programs here in Dakota City. It will be a sister program that he is doing with Gotham. He and I are spearheading the project together."

"That's amazing daddy!" Sharon smiled at her father, and Virgil himself had to admit that was impressive. But he had a feeling that was not all Mr. Wayne had wanted. It had only been a couple weeks earlier when he and Batman stopped Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn from manipulating one of Virgil's old classmates, Allie Langford. And that was also when Virgil and Bruce discovered each other's secret identities. But in Bruce's defense, Virgil was only allowed to know his ID after he gained his trust. Bruce learned Virgil's identity because Virgil was silly enough to carry around his high school ID with him on patrols as Static.

Even after all of this, it still didn't explain why Bruce was in his home.

"So, what are you doing here Mr. Wayne?" Virgil asked.

Sharon rolled her eyes and quickly said to her little brother, "Oh my God, Virgil! Don't be rude. If Bruce Wayne wants to come visit us, he can definitely come and say hello."

"I hope I'm not intruding, Robert." Bruce said to Virgil's father. Robert Hawkins smiled at the billionaire and shook his head.

"Of course, you're not, Mr. Wayne. Virgil is a very excitable when he is about to go out with his friend Richie." Robert glanced at Virgil and gave him a nod. Virgil raised an eyebrow at this, as Bruce pulled out an envelope and handed it out to Virgil.

Virgil raised an eyebrow as he cautiously took the envelope. As Virgil went to open it, Bruce quickly said, "Actually, Virgil. Would you mind if you and I opened it in your room?"

Bruce looked at Robert and nodded, "Can I have five minutes to speak with your son?"

"Of course." Robert said.

Once again, Virgil could not help but be very confused, but he decided it would be best to roll with the punches. So, Virgil led Bruce Wayne to his room, and Bruce quickly closed the door.

"So, what is this all about?" Virgil asked, as he turned to Bruce. However, Bruce had already taken a seat at Virgil's computer desk. Bruce had inserted a flash drive into the computer, and the monitor immediately went black. Suddenly, the monitor turned back on and thousands of files began encrypting themselves into Virgil's simple computer.

"Wow…" Virgil said in awe. Then the bang baby mused, "What do you call that? Your bat-drive?"

Bruce glanced back at Virgil and then back at the computer screen. "Did you open the envelope yet?"

"Is there actually something in here? I thought it was just gonna be a blank piece of paper so you could get me alone." Virgil admitted, as he opened the envelope. Virgil raised an eyebrow when he saw the words, 'Congratulations Virgil Hawkins, you have been accepted into Yokai Academy for this upcoming school year'.

"An acceptance letter?" Virgil questioned Bruce, "I never applied to anywhere. Where is this…academy anyways?"

"Japan." Bruce simply said, as he finished at Virgil's computer. Bruce stood from the chair and looked at Virgil, "Virgil, one a mission against the Legend of Assassins, I caught wind of a secret school in Japan that was using the League was using as a recruiting ground for future members. I didn't get much information, but anything that I can do to strike the League is what I will do. I have a mission for you."

"A mission?" Virgil gulped quickly, and Bruce nodded. Virgil was not good at reading faces, but he could tell that Bruce was about to give him an insane task to complete. "Oh man."

* * *

_Flashback ends_

"Oh man." Virgil grumbled again, still looking at the group photo. He hated to admit it, but he had fun getting to know some of the proteges of the epic Justice League. And he had even began growing close to Cassie or Wonder Girl. The two had begun doing patrols together, when Richie started dating his new girlfriend. Cassie was always a great friend.

Virgil suddenly felt a slap on his back, and he shivered in shock. "What are you waiting for, hermano?!" Virgil turned around to see a young Hispanic teenager, with a wide grin across his face. The body looked around Virgil's age, and he was carrying luggage too.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" Virgil asked the new guy, who immediately put his hand out to shake Virgil's.

"Jaime Reyes. And you are-" Jaime started, but Virgil quickly interrupted him.

"I'm Virgil Hawkins. I'm waiting on the bus to take me to my new high school." Virgil said, as Jaime raised an eyebrow to him. Virgil saw the look of confusion on Jaime's face and then he nodded, "Umm…so have you heard of this place called Yokai Academy? That's where I'm going."

"I'm going there too, bro. The bus is right there." Jaime pointed past Virgil's shoulder, and Virgil was surprised to see the old yellow school bus parked right in front of where he was standing.

'How the hell did I miss the bus pull up to me? How long was it here?' Virgil couldn't help but ask himself. The bus doors swung open, and the bus driver looked at both Jaime and Virgil. The bus driver seemed like an older man, with a formal blue bus driver uniform. Virgil could not help but get a very creepy vibe from this driver. The bang baby glanced at Jaime, and he immediately saw that he was not the only one creeped out.

"Climb aboard. We don't want you to be late for your first day." The bus driver laughed to the two young men.

Jaime then quipped back, "Yeah, but we do want to arrive there alive."

The bus driver began to chuckle at Jaime's statement. Jaime smirked in confidence, knowing that his jokes were still the best. That smirk disappeared when the bus driver laughed down to the two boys, "Getting there alive isn't the hard part. Leaving there alive is what you may have trouble with."

Both boys stared up at the bus driver with looks of disbelief. The bus driver fired back a blank stare that two boys, and an awkward silence began. After the silence hung in the air for several seconds, a car honked began the bus, causing Virgil and Jaime to jump in shock. The Japanese cab driver got out of his car and began yelling at both Virgil and Jaime, so the two boys climbed onto the bus.

'Batman sent me here for a mission. Don't worry, it's just a mission. You can do this.' Virgil said, as he scanned the bus. There was only one other student here on the bus, and he was an average looking teenager with brown hair and brown eyes. He was also wearing the same uniform as Virgil and Jaime. The two American boys huddled in the seats near the new boy, as the bus pulled off.

"That was loco, right?" Jaime whispered to the new boy, who looked a bit uncomfortable already. The young man nodded, and quietly whispered back to both Virgil and Jaime.

"Yeah, I'm Aono Tsukune. When this guy picked me up, he was saying a bunch of weird off the wall stuff like he just said to you guys before you got on." Tsukune whispered to the two boys.

Virgil nervously chuckled as the bus began driving through the city, and towards a tunnel in the side of a mountain. "Don't worry, guys. We're going to high school. What's the worst that could happen?"

* * *

"Don't make a habit out of saying that, hermano." Jaime warned Virgil, as the three boys stood outside of the bus, staring out at a sea of blood. After going through the dark void of a tunnel, the bus had emerged on this side, and the city was nowhere in sight. And then there was also a cliff with a scarecrow hung on a post at the end of the cliff.

Tsukune looked over the side of the cliff and he grew pale. "No way…is that blood? A sea of blood?"

"Could be worse…" Jaime tried to say to Tsukune, as Virgil glared at the boy.

Virgil then quickly quipped, "And you're talking to me about saying the last final words."

Tsukune glanced back at the two, and then he pointed past the two, "Hey! Where is the bus?!" Both Jaime and Virgil swung around to see the bus was now gone. Virgil blinked in shock, well Jaime shook his head and gulped.

"I don't know." Jaime said, with what sounded like a bit of panic in his voice. Virgil was about to say something to Jaime to calm him down, but then Jaime said again, with a bit more frustration, "I said, I don't know."

Virgil gave Jaime a suspicious look, as Jaime tried to wave off the young man. Tsukune was now shaking in his boots. First the weird bus driver, now a sea of blood. And the bus is gone. What the hell was going on?

Tsukune then caught a glimpse of a tall tower in the distance, through the dark and deserted forest.

"I see a building, I think." Tsukune said to the two boys. Virgil and Jaime backed up to be side to side to Tsukune and they saw the building as well.

"I guess that's where we go." Virgil sighed, "Hopefully they'll show us where the school is."

Jaime rolled his eyes and grumbled, "Oh yeah. Cause showing up late to class seems like the least of our worries right now."

Virgil began walking towards the entrance to the dark forest, and Jaime was right on his heels. Tsukune sighed and followed after the two, not wanting to have to travel through the forest alone.

The three boys got halfway through the forest, just making annoying and dumb little quips to try to keep themselves calm. Tsukune definitely seemed like the worst out of the three, but Jaime and Virgil did not seem to mind. Tsukune could not tell why, but he felt like the two were developing a bit of a rivalry, and they just all met each other.

"This place is really creepy." Jaime mused, as the three boys walked through an abandoned graveyard. Jaime scanned the area with his eyes, and he hated the fact that this place reminded him of a dumb b-list zombie movie he had seen a couple weeks ago.

"I've seen worse." Virgil laughed back to Jaime and Tsukune. Jaime narrowed his eyes at Virgil, then he glanced back at Tsukune to see what his reaction was. Jaime was not surprised to see Tsukune cautiously also looked around for danger.

The three heard a noise in the distance, and Jaime and Virgil seemed to get into a defensive state very quickly. However, they seemed to chill when a small bat flew over their heads. As the bat flew past them, Tsukune let out a refreshing laughter, which caused both Jaime and Virgil to get hot in the face.

"You guys were getting all scared of a bat." Tsukune laughed as he past the two boys. Both Virgil and Jaime couldn't help but smile at Tsukune's correct observation. Jaime's smile quickly disappeared.

"What did you say?" Jaime asked with a sudden urgency. Both Tsukune and Virgil looked at him with confused looks.

"He just roasted us pretty bad, man. Do you really want him to say it again?" Virgil joked.

Jaime then waved Virgil off, and quickly noted, "Hey, there is something coming hermanos. And it's in a hurry."

"How do you know that?" Virgil asked.

Tsukune then quipped, now feeling more comfortable with the two Americans. "Yeah, maybe it's another bat." A pink bicycle suddenly slammed into Tsukune's back at full force. For a single second, all Jaime and Virgil could see was a pink blur. As Tsukune and the bike went flying forward, both Jaime and Virgil then realized there was a girl on that bike, with long bubblegum pink hair that flowed wildly in the wind. The girl and Tsukune crashed to the ground, while the bike went tumbling into an open grave.

"Holy…" Jaime started.

"Tsukune!" Virgil yelled out to the new boy they had just met. After seeing that crash, Virgil just had a feeling that Tsukune was definitely dead. However, after hearing a soft moan, both Virgil and Jaime caught on that Tsukune was alive and well. And so was the beautiful young lady that had crashed into him. Tsukune had his hand on the girl's exposed upper leg and she had her eyes closed tight, as if she were still in pain from the crash. She wore a school uniform similar to the guys, but besides pants she wore a skirt. She also had on a choker, with a silver rosary attached to it. The rosary had a crimson gem in the center of it, with an insane looking black gash in it.

"I'm so sorry." The girl moaned aloud to Tsukune, "I didn't mean to run into you, I just got so dizzy." The girl flicked the hair in front of her face as she opened her beautiful green eyes to look at Tsukune. The second her eyes locked into Tsukune's, Tsukune's brain went dead. This beautiful girl had just crashed into him, and he already had his hand on her legs.

'Could this day get any better?' Tsukune thought to himself, as his hand slipped off of Moka's hand and went towards her skirt. Moka caught his hand with lightning fast speed.

The pink haired girl began to blush extremely hard as she tried to form coherent words. "Um…um…ugh-"

Virgil and Jaime watched this all unfold, and then Virgil nodded, "We should probably go over to help Tsukune, right."

"Help Tsukune? Would you really want two other guys to get in between a stunning beauty like that girl and yourself?" Jaime smirked at Virgil, then did a double take of the girl and shook his head in shock, "You must be crazy."

"AAAAH!" Tsukune shouted out, which caused both boys to look back in his direction. He was crawling away from the girl, shaking his head in intense fear. "I'm so sorry! It's not what you think! That was definitely an accident."

Jaime sighed at Tsukune's lack of style or coolness, then he glanced at Virgil, who was most likely thinking the same thing. "Ooookay. This is the point where we should go in and help him out."

Virgil and Jaime walked over to the two teenagers who were still on the ground. Virgil then noticed that Tsukune was bleeding from his nose. It must have been because of the crash.

"Oh, you're bleeding!" The beautiful girl said, as she pulled out a cloth and moved in on Tsukune to help him. Tsukune blushed at how close the girl came in on him. Both Jaime and Virgil stopped again and began backing away.

"Maybe now isn't the time to walk up on them." Virgil chuckled, and Jaime grumbled to himself.

"God, I wish that were me."

"I can't…I really shouldn't." The girl whispered so close to Tsukune. Tsukune could feel her breath on his face, and he began blushing even harder. The girl smelt sweet, like cherries. As Tsukune took another sniff of the girl's hair, both Virgil and Jaime turned around and began walking away.

"Yep, we'll just leave this to him." Jaime chuckled.

As the two boys walked away from the scene, they heard Tsukune once again make a shout of shock. Both teens rolled their eyes as they turned around. But much to their surprise, this girl was kissing on Tsukune's neck while the young man reached out his hand in confusion.

"What the-" Virgil started.

The girl then immediately pulled away from Tsukune and then yelled, "Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!"

"You bit me!" Tsukune quickly exclaimed, and Jaime shook his head as he began laughing.

"Oh man! This is gonna be good." Jaime chuckled, as he and Virgil moved over to Tsukune and the girl again, this time not turning back. The girl was on her feet now, and she finally noticed the two young men. She all the guys were wearing the same outfit, and then she sweetly began speaking to the boys.

"Oh! Are you all going to Yokai Academy too?" The girl asked. Jaime blushed, looking away from the sweet girl, and Tsukune was still very flustered in a mixture of confusion and arousal.

Virgil rolled his eyes at his two companions and then nodded to Moka, "Yeah, we're all going to Yokai Academy. We're all first-year students."

"Shut up, I am not." Jaime bashfully said looking down at ground, almost in a pouting mood. The three other teens looked at Jaime, who shook his head, "Wait. I am a first year…it's just...I wasn't talking to you guys." Jaime saw the confusion on the faces of the teens grow more prominent, so he just sighed and whispered.

"Ignore me, please."

"Smooth." Virgil smirked at Jaime.

The girl then smiled at Jaime and nodded, "Don't worry, I talk to myself a lot too. So, we're all first-year students, that's so great!"

Virgil pulled Tsukune off his butt, as the girl collected her things off the ground. Jaime helped dust off Tsukune, who was still rubbing his neck.

"You all good, man?" Virgil whispered to Tsukune, and the young man looked at the bang baby in confusion.

Tsukune whispered to Virgil, as the girl walked over and frowned at her lost bike. "She bit me, man! It was crazy. Like it doesn't really hurt, but she still bit me!"

"Shut up, the hottie is coming back." Jaime nudged Tsukune, who blushed as Moka walked up to the three boys. She had a look of disappointment on her face, and all three guys could help but feel sorry for her.

"So…" Moka softly said, "What…do you guys think about vampires?"

Jaime bit down on his tongue to stop from laughing at the insanely awkward and random question. Virgil also tilted his head in confusion, and Tsukune also seemed very confused.

"Well?" The girl asked.

"You mean like Batman?" Jaime quickly spit out in laughter, and Virgil elbowed him a bit harder than he should have, but Jaime did stop.

Tsukune then quickly said, "You know what, I don't have a problem with vampires. They're fine by me. It's 2019, so if you want to call yourself a vampire more power to you. I literally can't-"

Tsukune was then embraced by the girl, before he could even finish his remark. The girl squeezed him tightly and laughed, "Oh, that is so good to hear! I thought I was going to come here and not find anyone who liked vampires! Thank you so much."

The girl glanced at the two other boys, and she smiled, "So, do you guys like vampires too?"

"As long as all of them are as sweet as you." Virgil said, trying to sound sly and cool. Apparently, it worked, because Moka became flustered when Virgil said this. Virgil couldn't help but smile in confidence when he saw this.

The girl then looked at Jaime.

Jaime then laughed, "Of course. I love vampires. I'm a great friend of Batman, actually."

"You're funny." The girl said, "I'm Akashiya Moka."

"I'm Aono Tsukune!" Tsukune blushingly said, as Moka finally released her grip on him.

"I'm Virgil Hawkins…or Hawkins Virgil I guess." Virgil awkwardly laughed, trying to remember how the Japanese introduced themselves.

"I'm Jaime Reyes." Jaime said, ignoring the formality, but Moka caught on.

"Jaime and Virgil?" Moka said, "Those are interesting names. It's so nice to meet you all. So…what a creepy graveyard right?"

The four teenagers looked around at the graveyard and all agreed to leave for the school together. Everyone tried to get over the weird experience they had just had with this new beauty named Moka, but little did they know as they approached the entrance to the Gothic Yokai Academy, it was about to get weirder.

* * *

It was very surprising that the four teenagers did not separate after meeting. They all attended a very lively welcome pep rally in the school's massive gym. Only the 1st Year students were invented, and some of the staff members and member of the school's so called, "Security Task Force" welcomed the students and advised them to follow the rules listened in the pamphlet.

Virgil has to admit he was amazed by all the beautiful girls who were now his classmates. There was one member of the Security Task Force that looked around Virgil's age who had long beautiful purple hair that shone like silk while she spoke.

"My name is Keito Bijin, the First-Year representative from the Security Task Force." Keito said, as she gave the audience a sardonic smile. For some reason, Virgil's danger meter was going off the charts with this girl, but Virgil could not help to admit that she definitely was beautiful.

After the rally, everyone went to their assigned homeroom classes. Virgil was seated in the back of class, the third seat from the window. Directly in the middle of that row. To his left was another beautiful girl that Virgil never thought he would meet. The blue haired beauty could definitely have passed as a super model. She had a lovely curvy body that Virgil could have stared at for nearly an hour. Her breasts were incredibly large, and the funniest thing was, Virgil had a feeling they were completely natural. She caught Virgil staring at her, and she gave him a quick smile, as she extended her hand to him, "Hey, I'm Kurono Kurumu."

Virgil accepted her handshake and nodded, "I'm Hawkins Virgil. You know it's kinda weird to use formal Japanese greetings for a bunch of people who speak mainly English?"

"Yeah." Jaime said, as he took the seat in front of Virgil, and winked at Kurumu. "Hey, I'm Jaime Reyes."

"I'm Kurumu, nice to meet you Jaime." Kurumu said, but her kind smile shifted to a look of confusion as Moka walked into the class with Tsukune at her heels. Almost every guy in the class gawked at Moka in awe, and Moka could feel all of their stares on her.

Virgil noticed all the guys staring at Moka in awe, and he thought to himself, 'Moka seems to be able to get almost every guy to double take her without warning. What is that about?'

Virgil caught Kurumu shooting a very dirty look at Moka, as the pink haired vampire took a seat at the window seat in the same row as the two. Tsukune took the seat in front of Moka and he tried to relax the best he could.

"She hasn't left his side since the bike incident." Jaime rumbled to Virgil. Virgil shook his head at Jaime's jealousy. Jaime say this and then he continued, "Listen dude, I'm not jealous."

'Sure.'

"But I mean come on. Do I not have swag? Am I not cool?" Jaime questioned Virgil who shrugged at him. Jaime looked at Kurumu and nodded, "You think I have swag right Kurumu."

Kurumu let out a cute giggle, "Well, I did just meet you, so my opinion might be misinformed. But you seem to have a lot of energy. And a silver tongue."

Jaime heard this and winked at Kurumu, "Thanks beautiful." Virgil cringed at the comment when the teacher walked into the class. The teacher was an older woman with short hair and glasses, and she was wearing very loud and colorful tight clothing. However, that was not what caught Virgil's attention. She had cat ears…and a cat tail.

Virgil immediately looked over to Tsukune, who seemed to be rubbing his eyes in confusion. Virgil then glanced forward at Jaime, who was no longer leaning back in his chair comfortably. He was sitting straight up, as if something had shocked him too.

Virgil glanced at Kurumu, but the blue-haired beauty was shooting a hateful glare at Moka, while Moka just straight at the teacher as if nothing were wrong.

"Hello class! I'm so excited to be teaching you this school year. I'm your homeroom teacher Shizuka Nekonome." Mr. Nekonome said to the class. She gave a sweet smile to here class as she said, "So class, just to break the ice, I have to remind you all that this school is meant for monsters to better adjust to life in the human world. We are here to promote and encourage coexistence between us and the humans. So, for the sake of that experience, we are asking you all to remain in human unless you are given permission to change into your monster forms."

"What the f***?" Jaime whispered under his breath, as he glanced back at Virgil. Jaime could see that Virgil looked confused himself. Was this all a joke.

The beefy student sitting between Jaime and Tsukune rose his hand and nodded, "Hey teach! When are we gonna get permission to go into our monster forms? This human form is absolutely disgusting!"

Some of the students began giggling under breath at the new guys confidence in himself. Before Ms. Nekonome could respond, the guy decided to assert himself even further by saying, "You know what? Why don't we just kill all the humans anyway? We could finish them all off."

"What about the Justice League? Can you beat Superman, beef cake?" A pale skinny kid with glasses said from the front of the class.

The guy then leaned forward, looking dead at the skinny nerd, "I bet I could tear him a new one as fast as I can tear you one."

Ms. Nekonome then interjected, "Well, you won't have to worry about running into a human here at Yokai Academy. We have a special barrier that is meant to keep all humans out of the school. And if a human were caught here, they would be torn limb from limb before they could even leave the premise."

'What?' Virgil thought to himself. How had he made it through some kind of special barrier that was meant to keep out humans. Then it hit him, he wasn't exactly human after the Big Bang in Dakota City. His DNA had changed by such a degree that it might have tricked the school. That made sense why Batman could not have come in here to this place. Or why he couldn't just send Robin. But how did Jaime get into the school? Or Tsukune?

Virgil glanced at Jaime again, who really seemed like he was confused. He was keeping his cool, but Virgil saw how he first looked. That was confusion just like his. Then there was Tsukune. Tsukune was basically shaking in his chair, trying to hide his face. There was something about Jaime that was similar to Virgil. Maybe he was a Bang Baby too. But what a coincidence that would be…

"No way." Virgil said to himself, but it was enough to get Kurumu to glance over at him. Virgil leaned forward and whispered to Jaime. "Do you know Bruce Wayne?"

Jaime looked back at Virgil, and then he quickly shot at him, "Hey, can't you see me trying to listen to my monster teacher tell me about monsters killing humans at this school, guy?"

Virgil then whispered a bit louder, with a little more aggression, "Hey, do you know Bruce Wayne?" Virgil leaned in closer and this time he growled, "Cause you said you know Batman."

Jaime looked back at Virgil, and the two stared at each other for a while. For a few seconds, the two remained silent for a couple of seconds just staring at each other.

Virgil suddenly stood, while Ms. Nekonome was explaining the ice breaker activity that the class would do to get to know each other. Virgil blurted out, "I need to go to the bathroom, ma'am."

Ms. Nekonome was caught off by Virgil's sudden outburst, but before she could respond, Jaime immediately stood and chuckled, "Yeah! Me too."

"You American transfer students are kinda weird." The brawny kid admitted with a raised eyebrow. He looked both Virgil and Jaime up and down and measured them up.

Tsukune immediately stood up and also made an outburst, "Yeah, me three!"

Ms. Nekonome looked at the three boys in shock. "What?"

Both Jaime and Virgil looked at Tsukune and both asked, "What?"

Virgil then waved Tsukune off and looked at Ms. Nekonome, "Yeah, no. Tsukune is all good. But I need to pee. And so does Jaime." Virgil and Jaime then immediately walked out of class before Ms. Nekonome could say anything. Her eyes widened for a second as she lost two of students in the first five minutes of the first day of class.

Ms. Nekonome looked at her class and then nervously laughed, "Umm…yes. Please do not do…what your two classmates just did."

* * *

"What the hell is going on here?" Virgil said to Jaime, "A school of monsters? Are you kidding me?"

"You know Batman?" Jaime said to Virgil, as they walked down the strangely designed hallways of Yokai Academy. "When did he recruit you? Who are you? I mean, what's your…you know?"

"My what?" Virgil asked and narrowed his eyes at Jaime.

Jaime nudged Virgil and grumbled, "Your silly codename? What did Batman give you?"

"Batman didn't give me a codename. I came up with my own, I'm Static. And who are you supposed to be? The Crimson Asshole?"

"Funny." Jaime leaned into Virgil and nodded with confidence, "Batman gave me a cool codename. I'm Blue Beetle. He sent me here to find out what this school actually was. I was supposed to contact him through an advanced drone that he is sending at the end of the school day."

"A single day?" Virgil narrowed his eyes at Jaime.

"Yeah, after that I will follow the drone to safety off the premises. What about you?" Jaime asked a bit confused.

"I'm suppose to stay here for three months, then report back to him. I guess he trusts me to give a more detailed report on this place." Virgil said with a smirk on his face. Jaime saw this and he growled in anger.

Before Jaime could say anything to Virgil, the two heard a familiar female voice call out to them. "What are you two doing?"

Both Jaime and Virgil whipped their heads over to see Keito standing a few yards from them in a new black uniform that definitely did not come with their packages. Keito's sardonic smile was gone, and she looked very serious and a bit peeved even.

She walked up to the two and said, "Do not make me ask again. Why are you two not in class?"

Virgil tried to think of a quick answer, when Jaime shook his head at Keito and laughed, "You're the beauty from Welcome Rally right? What did you say your name was again, beautiful?"

"Name." Keito sharply said to Jaime.

"Excuse me?" Jaime cleared his throat and asked.

Keito tilted her head to Jaime, and Virgil had a feeling the boys were about to get a feeling of what Ms. Nekonome meant by a school of monsters.

Virgil quickly blurted out, "Jaime Reyes. Virgil Hawkins. Keito Bijin, right?" Keito fitted her purple eyes on Virgil and studied him for a single second, sizing him up. It was the same thing the brawny kid in their class had done.

"Virgil Hawkins, who is your homeroom teacher?" Keito asked Virgil.

"Nekonome." Jaime said, and Keito glanced at Jaime as if he were less than a bug.

"Nekonome…that is not a surprise. Of course, she would let her students roam freely on the first day of school." Keito stared at both male students and nodded, "What are you doing out of class? Last time I ask before I show you my less pleasant side."

Jaime opened his mouth to speak, and Keito quickly shoved her slender pointer finger on his lips. Jaime's first thought was how soft Keito's skin felt. His second thought was noting how fast she moved.

"Virgil. Speak. Now." Keito's eyes darted to Virgil, who forced a smile and nodded.

"We were just going to the bathroom?" Virgil said.

"At the same time?"

"Uh yeah."

Keito moved her finger from Jaime's lips and then gave the two young men a very serious look that gave them both shivers. After a couple of seconds of silence Keito nodded, "Do you know where the restrooms are?"

The two young men shook their heads, and Keito gave them a blank stare, "At the end of the hallway on the right. Do not miss it."

"Thanks." Jaime said, and Virgil gave Keito a nod.

As the two students began to walk past Keito, the purple haired first year put out her hands, placing them firmly on the chests of both students. Both Virgil and Jaime stopped in respect of her, but they could also feel the immense force that she had in her arms. Jaime and Virgil glanced at one another quickly but were not quick enough to see Keito lean in on Jaime. Keito took a long sniff of Jaime, which caused him to cringe. Keito then turned and sniffed Virgil as well. After she was done, she sniffed the air and removed her hands from both Virgil and Jaime's chest.

"Um…okay." Virgil awkwardly said.

"You two do understand that I represent the entirety of our class, do you not?" Keito said, now staring forward, not looking at either of them. Both Virgil and Jaime glanced at the girl, who intensely stared at whatever was in front of her. "When someone in our class screws up, I will be the one held responsible if I do not enforce the rules of the school. Do not let me catch you out here without a pass and without permission again, understood."

Keito turned to Virgil and gave him a sardonic smile that seemed very fitting for her. "I would hate to have to enforce on the two American exchange students on their first day. Go to the bathroom and get back to class. One of the Security members will check the bathroom in five minutes. You better not be in there."

And with that, Keito started her way down the hallway, not giving the two boys a single look again. As she turned the corner, Virgil and Jaime began breathing once again.

"Well…on the bright side…I don't need to use the bathroom anymore." Jaime nervously said, as he grabbed his chest trying to slow down his heartbeat.

Virgil however remained silent, thinking to himself, 'What the hell have you gotten me into, Batman?'

* * *

**So that's chapter one! I don't really have much to say, but I really hope you all enjoyed. I'm learning the ropes of writing fanfiction, so I'm always open to advice on how to make my writing better.**

**Leave a comment and have a great night!**


	2. Another Year, Another Challenge Part 2

**Hero at Yokai Academy**

* * *

Chapter 2: Another Year, Another Challenge Part 2

'This must be one of the hottest nightmares I have ever had!' Tsukune thought to himself, as Moka pulled him through Yokai Academy. They had just finished meeting their math teacher for the semester, who was a complete hottie just like Ms. Nekonome!

The only problem Tsukune really had was simple, she also talked about never revealing their monster forms, or they would be punished. Tsukune was honestly trying to wrap his mind around the idea that everyone around him might be a monster! Did that include Virgil and Jamie?

Tsukune glanced back and saw Virgil and Jamie tailing himself and the pink-haired bombshell. Virgil was reading over the warning that Keito had apparently dropped off at Ms. Nekonome's class for them being out of place. Jamie, on the other hand, had his eyes scanning the students, as they shuffled from their classes. For a second, Tsukune thought that perhaps Jamie was looking for something, but it was quickly clear that he was actually just winking at any cute girl who caught his attention.

'How is he so confident?' Tsukune thought to himself, as Moka tugged towards an exit door to the school. Tsukune looked at Moka, and he couldn't help but blush. This girl was absolutely stunning. Her hair was unnaturally beautiful, her emerald eyes were so easy to get lost in, and her body…

"The lunchroom is that way," Jaime called out, which caused Moka to stop pulling Tsukune. She glanced at the lunchroom, that had hundreds of students packing into it. It was crowded, loud, and a bit intimidating at the moment.

Virgil looked up from the warning that Keito had given him and he shook his head, "This is absolutely ridiculous! She told us she was letting us off with a warning."

Jaime gave Virgil a bored look and yawned, "Seriously dude? That's what you're all upset about? Technically, this is a warning." Jaime lifted up his warning he was given, and he then ripped it up. He smirked at Virgil and boasted, "I don't have to worry about this stuff because I'll be out in…"

Jaime looked down at his watch and laughed, "Cool, I'll be out in less than five hours."

"Where are you going?!" Tsukune looked back at Jaime, with a look of concern in his eyes.

Jaime waved Tsukune off and smiled at both him and Moka, "So, are we going to get some lunch, or what?"

Moka thought about it for a second, then she smiled at her three new friends. She then giggled, "Well, I guess if it had just been Tsukune and I alone, we would have just sat outside and drink something lite for lunch. But since we're all here together, why don't we actually go to the café?"

Tsukune blushed at the thought of he and Moka alone, but his eyes drifted over to the exit door and he saw Saizou Komiya. The brawny kid from Tsukune's class was firing a glare of hate at the young man. Tsukune gulped in fear, then he realized that there were many other male students who were shooting him dirty looks.

"Inside sounds great!" Tsukune said, interrupting a flirtatious joke that Jaime was firing off at one of their other classmates. Jaime glanced over at Tsukune, who began marching towards the sea of students making their way into the lunchroom.

"What's up with him?" Jaime asked Virgil, who ignored him, still looking down at the warning issued by Keito.

'This is your first and final warning, Virgil Hawkins. Follow the rules established by the school, or you will be punished…intensely.'

-Keito

Virgil gulped, thinking of the beautiful yet harsh Enforcer that he and Jaime had run into earlier today. This was the school that Batman had sent them to, a school where their lives will be threatened by people who are apparently monsters.

Virgil glanced over at Moka, as the three followed Tsukune into the packed lunchroom. Virgil felt a lump in his throat, but he forced himself to speak to the pink-haired beauty, "So, Moka."

Moka glanced at Virgil with a wide smile on her face. "What is it, Virgil?" She softly asked.

"You're like an actual vampire, right?" The bang baby asked, and the pink-haired beauty nodded and giggled again.

"I know I may not look like it at the moment, but…I could actually turn into a scary and powerful vampire." Moka said, glanced down at the rosary that rested on her chest.

Jaime wrapped his arms around both Virgil and Moka, laughing loudly, "Well, that is just vague and ominous enough to scare the crap out of me! How about we get some food?" Jaime glanced forward at Tsukune, who was awkwardly looking around for the meal line. Jaime then chuckled, "And I guess we should help Tsukune as well."

The four students managed to survive getting their food, and they found a small table at the edge of the lunchroom to sit. Tsukune seemed nervous to eat the food, as he eyed it in suspicion. It didn't help that Jaime was also nervously shifting his food around with his food. This was monster food, after all. What effects could it have on a human who ate it?

Virgil, on the other hand, just casually began eating his food. Moka followed suit, as well. After seeing Virgil eat his food, Jaime cautiously took a bite out of his. Tsukune was the last to finally jump in. He had to admit, this food was actually pretty good. Better than what he thought it would be at least. He was scared that monster food would consist of human body parts, or bugs, or something else a person could catch in a movie. Apparently, he was wrong.

As Virgil took a bite out of his rice ball, he looked over at Moka then nodded, "So you can eat normal food like us?"

Moka blushed at this, and awkwardly laughed, "Well, yeah. I can eat normal food, I guess. Before I left home to come here, I was drinking both blood and tomato juice. But Tsukune was the first live person I ever drank from."

"Your first?" Tsukune blushed.

Jaime then raised an eyebrow at Moka, "Live person?"

Moka waved her hands frantically and quickly said, "Wait! No! I think you're misunderstanding what I meant. You see, I normally would drink-"

As Moka ranted on about her drinking human blood from blood banks and other organizations that had been set up by vampires in society, Virgil glanced around the lunchroom. There were several Enforcers who sat at a table next to the staff's lunch table. Virgil found it a bit weird to see a bunch of students allowed to sit with the staff members. It was definitely strange. Virgil saw Keito sitting at the table with the Enforcers, and he caught her glancing at him as well.

Keito put on a sardonic smile and gave him a slight nod. Virgil awkwardly gave her a nod back, which caused her to turn back at her Enforcer colleagues and continued to eat her lunch. Virgil looked down at the harsh warning he had gotten from her today when Jaime chuckled at him.

"Oh, come on dude. You can't worry about stuff like a stupid like warning from scary hot chicks." Jaime said, poking fun at Virgil. The bang baby shot Jaime a look of annoyance, but this caused Jaime to strictly double-down, "I mean, the warning said she would punish us. But could be kinda hot. Who knows?"

"Gross," Moka said, sticking her tongue out in disgust. Tsukune nearly choked on his food laughing at this sight. Virgil sighed at first, but then allowed himself to be the butt of this joke. He reluctantly laughed as well. Jaime smirked in victory, noting the point he just scored in the imaginary game he was playing.

Lunch passed pretty quickly after that. The four seemed to be able to eat lunch in peace before having to return to class. Virgil glanced around to make sure Keito was not glancing at him again, but much to his surprise, the Enforcer was gone. Hopefully, she wasn't planning some kind of terrifying way of punishing him. Jaime did not have to worry about Keito's wrath since Batman had planned to get him out of there later today. Virgil had to somehow survive this crazy school of monsters for an entire semester.

As the four walked back to class, Virgil was wrapped in his thoughts. So wrapped in his thoughts that he did not notice he was now walking to class alone. As Virgil looked around for his three new companions, he realized that they were outside the building looking into a vending machine.

Virgil rolled his eyes thinking to himself, 'Of course they would want to get something from a vending machine right after we eat lunch.'

Virgil made his way to the exit door when he accidentally bumped into Kurumu. The blue-haired beauty was glancing down at her school map, so she was just as oblivious as Virgil. Virgil immediately became flustered by seeing the beautiful girl. He once again could not understand how so many beautiful girls were at this school. He then remembered that they all also monsters, so that was something to take into consideration.

As Virgil looked at the beauty, a soft blush appeared on her face. Virgil couldn't' help but think, 'If Moka is really a vampire, what is this girl? What happens if she tries to bite me like Moka did to Tsukune. That would be kinda messed up.'

"So, I guess the first day is meant to be boring and stuff right?" Kurumu said, softly smiling at Virgil, who's heart melted.

"Yep, just dull and boring." Virgil forced out, while he smiled like a fool.

Kurumu then lifted her school map and laughed, "So, do you want to help me find our next class? Human World History sounds like it might be a riot."

Virgil glanced back outside to Moka, Tsukune, and Jaime, who were all drinking canned drinks now. They seemed like they'd be fine without him.

"Sure, let's go." Virgil smiled, walking beside Kurumu, who held up the map for them both to look at. Virgil quickly joked to Kurumu, "You know, what? I'm actually really good at this Human History stuff."

"Oh, are you now, Hot Shot?" Kurumu jokingly said, nudging Virgil as the two began walking up to the upstairs level of the school.

* * *

"Who is that girl?" Moka curiously asked, looking through the glass shield of the door next to the vending machine that she had just got her tomato juice from. Moka watched as Kurumu and Virgil walked deeper into the school while looking at a school map.

"Oh, that's Kurumu." Jaime nodded, smirking at the thought of Virgil trying to get in good with the blue-haired bombshell while he was distracted babysitting Tsukune and trying to woo Moka. Jaime then nudged Tsukune, laughing, "Looks like Virgil has already ditched us."

Tsukune let out a nervous laugh, realizing their group was now one man short. But for all he knew, he was still just a human meat bag to the three people he knew at the school. He had to figure out what he was going to do, and he had to figure it out soon.

Moka looked at Jaime with very sad eyes, "You don't think…Virgil is actually abandoning us, do you?"

Jaime and Tsukune were caught off by Moka's sudden sad look.

'What? Did she really get so attached to us that fast?' Jaime thought to himself.

"No way, Moka!" Tsukune quickly said, while waving his hands at the vampire. He tried to quickly think of something to say, then he suddenly shot out, "You know what, he's probably just going ahead of us to get to class. We'll catch up with him, and he'll probably save us all seats in the next period."

Jaime smiled, while nodding trying to comfort his friend. Jaime's smile then faded, and he blinked in shock. Jaime then turned around quickly, which caused Tsukune to look at what Jaime was looking at now. The three friends looked over to see Saizou standing tall at the end of the walkway, smirking at them with a look of lust and hunger in his eyes.

Tsukune began sweating extremely hard. "Oh, crap," Tsukune whispered softly, but apparently Saizou heard this, and he grinned at Tsukune. The large teen glanced at Jaime, sized him up, then his eyes set on Moka. The look he gave Moka, made Jaime instinctively step in front of the vampire.

"Saizou, right?" Jaime said firmly, "You ready to head to class, buddy?"

"I was just…looking for a snack, Reyes," Saizou said as if he were a bit annoyed by Jaime standing in front of Moka. The boy's eyes said only one thing. Hunger.

"What? You want a Snickers or something man?" Jaime quipped, "Cause you're not you when you-"

Before Jaime could finish, Saizou had flashed in front of him with incredible speed. Jaime blinked in shock at this feat. Jaime's sensors began warning him of danger, but before he could even react, Saizou had pushed the Hispanic teenager in the chest.

Jaime went flying backward, slamming through the glass door that leads back into the Main School building. Students were still scrambling to class, and a new crowd of students was headed into the café for lunch now. As Jaime rolled to a stop in the middle of the hallway, students frantically moved to avoid being hit by the boy.

Jaime lay on his back for a single second before letting out a loud groan of pain. He finally then said, "Okay…ouch."

Tsukune and Moka turned to Jaime and looked at how quick and powerful the attack Saizou delivered was. Both students ran to assist Jaime, but Saizou grabbed Moka's arm and yanked her into his chest.

Saizou let out a lustful roar, as Moka struggled against his pull, "Your struggling only makes this hotter, Akashiya!"

"Let go of me!" Moka cried out in a mixture of anger and fear. The vampire slapped Saizou in the face, and this only caused the monster to lust after Moka even more.

Tsukune saw Moka's position, and all his thoughts faded away. He was going to be the one to help her. He was going to be her hero. But as Tsukune took a step towards Saizou, all his confidence faded away in an instant. This was because of the intense look Saizou was now giving him.

Saizou's eyes began glowing a frightening red color, as he glared at Tsukune as if he were a bug. Saizou reached his free hand out towards Tsukune, and Saizou's arm grew into a massive boney muscular mass with huge claws.

"What's wrong, Aono?!" Saizou roared out, ready to close his claws around Tsukune's head in an instant. The human knew that if Saizou got his hands on him, he would be killed immediately! But he couldn't move. Fear had paralyzed the human in place.

As Saizou was about to close his claws around Tsukune, Jaime pushed the human back on the ground behind him before punching his fist forward at Saizou. Saizou didn't bother to block whatever punch Jaime was throwing, he was too far for it to connect anyways. However, the monster stopped in shock as Jaime's fist was covered in blue and black armor, which immediately warped into a sonic cannon that was aimed right at Saizou's human face.

Saizou's eyes widened like saucers. Moka looked at Jaime's cannon is awe as well, while Tsukune looked on at Jaime with a look of horror! Tsukune pushed himself on his feet, shaking in fear.

Jaime growled to Saizou, firmly stating with no fear, "Let Moka go, right now. Or I show you what a point-blank sonic cannon blast can do to your face."

"A cannon?" Saizou said, raising an eyebrow at Jaime. "What kind of monster has a cannon in his arm? You American monsters sure are weird."

Jaime's cannon began powering up, and he quickly said, "That was your only warning."

Saizou chuckled, pointing behind Jaime, "Oh what?! You're going to run away, like your other punk friend!"

Like the fool he was, Jaime glanced behind him to see Tsukune running away from the fight, with his head down in fear. Jaime couldn't exactly blame the guy; this was a school for monsters after all. But leaving him and Moka behind, that made a bit too much anger build up in Jaime.

"Tsukune!" Jaime yelled out in anger, "Are you freaking kidding me?!"

As Jaime turned to face Saizou again, the monster tossed Moka at Jaime at dangerous speeds. Luckily, Jaime's scarab took over for him, pulling the cannon back into his hand, as Jaime reached out catching Moka from colliding into him. The two slid back through the door Jaime was originally thrown through. As they came to a stop, they immediately glanced up at Saizou, who was walking away from the duo.

"That guy was…" Jaime started, but Moka immediately finished the sentence and nodded.

"Powerful."

Moka then looked around at the students, and asked frantically, "Where is Tsukune?!"

Jaime looked around for Tsukune as well, but the boy was nowhere to be found. Their group was down to two now. For a single day mission from Batman, this was starting to get really complicated. And now there was a missing kid, who Jaime was really starting to suspect was a human, like he and Virgil. But unlike he and Virgil, Tsukune most likely wasn't recruited by Batman for this school.

"We have to find Tsukune." Moka said in a panicked voice, "We already lost Virgil, we can't lose Tsukune too."

Jaime thought about this, and he nodded, "Okay. How about this? I'm going to go find Virgil. You find Tsukune and check on him. Then we meet up back up before our last class of the day? Sound good?"

Moka gave Jaime a quick nod, before running in the direction that Tsukune had runoff. As Jaime turned to leave, Moka quickly called out to Jaime, "Jaime!"

The teen turned back to Moka, who blushed and nodded, "Thank you for saving me."

"No problem."

And the two were off to each find their respective friend. Little did they know, both were headed into the jaws of danger.

* * *

Virgil stood next to Kurumu, as the two tried to do the classroom ice breaker assignment together. Virgil had to admit that Kurumu was a bit of an oddball. She seemed a bit ditzy, but at least she was kind. Virgil had got the feeling that she was trying to just find someone to be her companion, so she did not have to be alone for the first day of school. And Virgil was not against this idea. Now he had two beautiful new friends, and this was an epic development.

Virgil looked around, trying to find Jaime, Tsukune, and Moka. They never made it back to class, and Virgil was starting to get a bit worried about this. Virgil also noticed that Saizou had not shown up to class yet, but he tried to push these negative thoughts to the back of his mind.

"You okay, Virgil?" Kurumu said, nudged the bang baby. Virgil looked at Kurumu and saw that she had a bit of a confused looked on her face. Kurumu did not look worried or concerned, she looked more interested in answering the next question on their assignment.

Virgil looked down at their paper, and began to ask the next question for the assignment, "Have you been to a human school before?"

Kurumu smiled and immediately said, "No way. I've been going to monster schools all my life. How about you, Virgil? You must have gone to a monster school all your life too. And you must have found a really cute girlfriend too."

Virgil began blushing as Kurumu leaned in on him, cooing to the bang baby. "So, do you have a girlfriend, Virgil?"

Virgil was very flustered, as he tried to force out an answer to his flirty classmate. Virgil rubbed his nose awkwardly, then he nervously laughed, "Um…no, I don't have a girlfriend. Sorry."

"Why apologize?" Kurumu winked at Virgil, who became really hot in the face. Kurumu reached out her hand to touch Virgil when the door to the classroom swung open. Everyone in class quickly looked over to the door, only to see Jaime run in the classroom with a look of urgency on his face.

Jaime was covered in sweat, and he had a concerned look on his face. Jaime's eyes locked with Virgil's, and Virgil got a sense that there was definitely a problem.

"Young man?" The tall and muscular teacher grumbled to Jaime, placing his book back down on his desk and standing up. "Are you one of my students?"

"Yes sir," Jaime said, using his jacket sleeve to wipe the sweat off his face.

"Why are you showing up so late?" The teacher asked, crossing his arms.

Jaime glanced at Virgil again, who was already getting out of his seat.

Kurumu giggled to Virgil, "What is up with that Jaime kid? He's acting so weird."

"I gotta go to the bathroom," Virgil said aloud, now making his way to the front of the class.

One of Virgil's classmates laughed, "Wow, you sure do have to use the bathroom a lot." Several of Virgil's classmates began laughing aloud, and this caused Virgil to become flustered. But he could tell Jaime had a look of urgency, and he also could see that Moka and Tsukune were not with him. Virgil did not have to be Batman to connect the dots of what may be going on.

"Yep, I need to go to the bathroom too!" Jaime quickly said, snapping his finger.

The teacher shook his head, and firmly said, "You just got to my class, Mr..."

"Reyes." Virgil quickly grumbled, as he grabbed Jaime by the jacket and pulled him out of the classroom. As the classroom door closed behind the two boys.

The teacher around at the class in confusion, and then he said, "What was that about?"

Kurumu thought to herself, 'I guess Virgil is a bit of a weirdo too.'

* * *

"Are you sure Tsukune's normal like us?" Virgil asked Jaime, as they two made it to the front of the school. Storm clouds seemed to be brewing in the distance and drifting towards the school. Jaime had informed Virgil of the fight that he and Saizou had, and how Tsukune ran off. He also noted that Moka went after Tsukune, while he went to find him. Virgil had not needed many deductive skills to determine that Tsukune was out of place at the school, but all this was just confirmation.

"What do you mean, normal like us?" Jaime quickly shot to Virgil, "We both know Batman. How normal is that?"

Virgil shook his head in annoyance then shot back to Jaime, "Listen, let's go find Moka and Tsukune then we can spend as much time as we want with the quips and the jokes."

"You don't have to tell me twice," Jaime said, as his blue and black beetle exosuit formed around him. After a few seconds of Jaime summoning his armor, he was finally the Blue Beetle. Blue Beetle glanced at Virgil, who pulled out a small metal disc from his jacket. Virgil tossed the disc down, and the disc grew out into a circular hoverboard that Virgil hopped on.

Blue Beetle blinked at Virgil and quickly said, "No way. You're Static, aren't you?"

"Chill and let's go." Virgil and Blue Beetle began rocketing off into the dark forest they had to travel through at the beginning of the day. As Virgil and Beetle rocketed throughout the forest, Virgil felt Beetle staring down at him.

Virgil glanced back at quickly asked, "What is it, dude?"

"You're Static." Beetle excitingly said again, dipping towards Virgil, who leaned away. Beetle continued, "You know, I've hung out with Cassie before, and she always talked about you. How cool you were, and all your cool powers. Were you guys dating?"

Virgil blushed, thinking about the last time he hung out with Cassie. That night he spent with Wonder Girl.

Beetle noticed the sad look that fell on Virgil's face, and he immediately felt kind of bad for pushing the question. Jaime quickly changed the subject, "You know what? How about we split up? I'll take the high ground, while you stay down here and scan the area!"

Virgil put on a weak smile and nodded, "Yeah, that sounds good." Jaime's jetpack rocketed him upwards, leaving Virgil skimming on the ground.

As Blue Beetle soared in the sky, his suit's scanners began going off the charts. Beetle noticed this and he whispered to himself, "What the hell?" All of Beetle's scanners began going haywire. Jaime looked down at Virgil, who was still flying on the ground. As the duo reached the graveyard they had first met Moka in, a large tombstone went flying upward and it nearly hit Blue Beetle.

Beetle nearly dodged the tombstone, as he yelled, "Holy crap!"

Virgil arrived in the graveyard first, and he saw Moka pinned to the ground by a massive orc-like beast. The creature was pulling at her skirt, as Moka cried out in terror.

"GET OFF HER!" Both Jaime and Virgil yelled, but they were also very surprised to hear Tsukune cry out this war cry as well. Jaime and Virgil glanced over to see Tsukune charging at the orc with a metal rod that he must have found on the ground nearby.

The orc roared out in laughter, "Look at you, Aono! You're actually growing a spine!" The orc swiped his large and muscular arm at Tsukune, easily knocking the human boy backward, while yelled, "Allow me to break it for you!"

Tsukune yelled in terror, as he went sailing off the side of a cliff and went falling for his death!

"Get Tsukune! I'll deal with the monster and save Moka!" Virgil yelled to Jaime, who grumbled something before launching after the human.

Virgil lifted off into the air, and he yelled to the orc, "Hey, you bastard! Get the hell off her!" Virgil leaped off his hoverboard, sending it flying at the orc. The orc slashed the board to pieces, but it suddenly emitted a brilliant light that blinded him.

Virgil took this chance to wrap his fist in electricity, and he punched down on the head of the orc. The orc growled in anger, as he felt electricity flow through his body. Virgil rolled on the ground, grabbing ahold of Moka and pulling her away from the orc.

"Virgil?!" Moka said, grabbing ahold of Virgil's jacket. Virgil glanced back at Moka and warned her.

"Stay back. That power I hit him with isn't going to be enough to take him down." Virgil then stared back at the orc, who got to his feet and began flexing his muscles. Virgil called out to him, "Saizou, is that you?"

"Hawkins?" Saizou yelled in excitement, "You American monsters sure are weird. I haven't heard of an electric-based monster from America with African decent! So what the hell are you?! I'm an A-Class Orc! I doubt you'd stand a chance against me."

"A-Class?" Virgil whispered, glanced back at Moka.

Moka nodded, "Monster power rankings go from F-Class to S-Class. S-Class monsters are super monsters. Some monsters can kill you in a single blow. Some monsters could destroy the planet with enough power build-up. And some monsters are…much worse."

"Epic," Virgil grumbled, before looking back at Saizou. "Who cares if you're A-Class?! You're not the best, so back the hell off! Be lucky I don't fry you to a crisp for trying to attack my friend!"

"Big words!" Saizou laughed as he charged at Virgil and Moka. Virgil fired a bolt of lightning from his hand which flew forward and appeared to strike Saizou in the chest. However, Virgil narrowed his eyes as Saizou pushed through the lightning and continued to close in on the two.

Virgil growled, "Why isn't my lightning working?" There was some kind of invisible force that slightly hovered over Saizou, that was blocking most of Virgil's attack! Saizou slammed his fist in the ground, causing Virgil and Moka to lose their footing. Saizou leaped forward ready to slam into Moka and Virgil, Moka grabbed Virgil and yanked him out of the way.

As Saizou slammed on the ground, he let a shockwave out, sending both Moka and Virgil off the same cliff that Tsukune had just fallen off of. Virgil grabbed Moka by the waist and pulled her close to him. Moka let out a soft moan, and Virgil had to really focus on ignoring how soft her body felt against his. Virgil surrounded himself and Moka with a ball of electricity, and the two hovered to the ground, landing softer than they would have without the energy.

Virgil landed on his back, and Moka landed on top of him. Moka was breathing very hard, and she noticed that Virgil was as well. Moka blushed very hard, trying to not make Virgil uncomfortable.

"Virgil…um?" Moka whispered to Virgil.

"No need to thank me." Virgil chuckled, putting on a charming smile for his beautiful friend.

Moka shook her head, blushing very hard at the bang baby, "Your hands are still on my waist…" Virgil still had his hands tightly wrapped around Moka's waist, and his grip was very tight. Virgil immediately released Moka and gulped.

"Oh jeez! I am so-"

"Get off your asses!" Jaime yelled, grabbing Moka and tossing her towards Tsukune, who was blushing while seeing the beautiful vampire in the situation she was just in. Jaime then grabbed hold of Virgil and rolled away from the spot they were lying. Suddenly Saizou's landed where Moka and Virgil were just laying, pushing Jaime and Virgil back.

Saizou got to his feet and growled, "Come here, you little bitch!" Saizou yelled to Moka, reaching out to her.

"Saizou!" Beetle yelled, causing the orc to turn to Jaime. Beetle delivered a powerful uppercut to Saizou, causing the orc to stumble backward. Beetle grew his hand into a hammer and struck Saizou in the side. Saizou stumbled away, as Beetle growled to him, "That is payback for earlier."

Saizou came to a stop and he growled, "Reyes? Seriously?! What the hell are you freaks?" The Orc and Beetle began clashing, as Virgil got to his feet. Virgil glanced at Moka and Tsukune and pointed at them.

"Stay back! We'll deal with this!" Just as Virgil said this, Jaime was punched in the chest and sent flying backward into the ground. Virgil rushed Saizou, summoning lightning in his fists.

Virgil knew he was not one for close-quarters fighting, but he also knew that his long-range attacks were not getting to Saizou before. So he would either have to turn up the power, which could end poorly for him. If he drained all his powers in a short burst, he might not be able to defend himself. So he would have to take his chances in close quarters combat.

Virgil leapt upward, using lightning as a booster, kneeing Saizou in the face. The monster didn't feel the need to block the attack but saw this was not the right move. Virgil let out a jolt of electricity was soon as he made contact with Saizou, allowing energy to flow through Saizou's body. Virgil was blown back, as Saizou stumbled away violently shaking. Beetle charged next to Virgil, with his plasma cannon ready. Beetle fired his cannon, and the plasma blast hit Saizou point-blank. Saizou was sent flying backward from the hit.

"Nice one!" Virgil cheered, balling his fist.

'Are these Virgil and Jaime's monster sides? They are fighting against Saizou with no fear!' Moka thought to herself watching her two friends face off against the orc, who had gotten back to his feet.

"A double sneak attack." The orc chuckled, "Not very sporting."

Beetle growled, aiming the plasma cannon at Saizou, "You were about to rape one of your classmates, you sick f***! You're lucky I didn't turn up my plasma cannon to full power."

Tsukune thought about what Jaime had just said, as he lowered his hand in shame. 'He…was going to rape Moka…while I ran like a coward. But even after I came back…what was I really going to do? I'm so weak. How could I ever…'

Tsukune began to sob softly, which caught the attention of everyone for a quick second. Tsukune was looking out at the sea of blood, softly sobbing to himself.

"Tsukune?" Virgil asked in concern.

"Are you seriously crying?" Saizou yelled, pointing at the human, "What a beta?! You put us monsters to shame, idiot. You're probably weaker than a human!"

Tsukune heard this, and he glared at Saizou with pure hate. Seeing this look confirmed it for both Virgil and Jaime, Tsukune was human. And that insult had finally pushed the human passed his limit.

"I'm going to kill you, you bastard!" Tsukune roared in anger, pushing Moka behind him to protect her. Tsukune felt some metal come into his grasp, but he ignored it as he charged forward at Saizou.

"What are you doing, you idiot?!" Jaime asked, "You're going to fight him alone or something?"

"Let him try?!" Saizou laughed, "I'd love to see what this loser transforms into to try to beat me!"

Tsukune clenched his fists, knowing that he would probably not be able to do much. But if he got close enough he was going to use all his strength to tear off Saizou's head. Tsukune then finally began to notice the cold metal in his hand. Tsukune came to a stop to look down at the metal in his hand.

"A cross?" Tsukune whispered to himself, looking at the rosary, as it's glowing red eye glared back at him.

"Moka's rosary?!" Jaime said, correcting Tsukune.

Virgil was more focused on Moka, whose eyes were wide with fear. The vampire stared down at her chest, looking at the missing rosary from her neck. She blinked in shock, as Virgil reached out his hand and called to her, "Moka?"

Moka was suddenly engulfed in a blast of crimson energy that rained down the heavens! The blast of energy was so immense that it began crumbling the ground around her! Moka let out a cry of terror, as massive shockwaves began releasing from her body! More energy began pouring out from the earth beneath Moka. The tunnel that the bus had come through suddenly collapsed under the intense pressure that Moka was releasing from her own body!

The massive and constant shockwaves pushed Tsukune on his face, and he began tumbling towards Virgil and Jamie, who were backing away from Moka and the power that she was emitting and absorbing!

"What the hell is this?!" Virgil asked as he realized he was standing next to Saizou now. Virgil glared at Saizou but then realized Saizou had a look of terror on his face as well.

"The sky!" Saizou noted, which caused Virgil to glance up at the sky. The sky was now pitch black, and there were flashes of crimson lightning that flickered in the clouds. The sun was

"She changed the weather! With her aura alone!" Saizou whispered, then glanced at Virgil, "What the hell is she?!"

Tsukune climbed to his feet and stared at Moka in shock. She was levitating off the ground now, absorbing all this energy within herself.

"A vampire," Tsukune said, as black and red bats began flying out of the shadows and darkness around the teenagers staring at Moka. The bats began flying into Moka, but as they hit her, she began transforming in the light. Moka's body to grow and develop into more of a mature, hyper-sexualized, and inhuman powerful form. Her hair changed from pink to a shining silver color, and her eyes began glowing a hellish crimson glow. The bats completely engulfed her and encased the vampire in shadows, making Moka disappear from sight.

"Moka…what is happening to her?!" Tsukune called out in fear, and then he cried out her name, "MOKA!"

The lights dimmed out, and the air fell still. Everything was silent for several seconds, as the four boys started at the shadow encased woman.

"So she…" Jaime gulped, as a bat peeled off of Moka's leg, revealing pale white flesh. Jaime then finished, "…really is a vampire!"

All the bats began flying off of Moka, trying to escape into the darkness that they had just flown out of. This new Moka was revealed, standing confidently while staring at the boys with her crimson and cold eyes.

"The crimson eyes…" Jaime said, which caused this new and intense Moka to stare at him as if he were a bug.

"Silver hair…" Virgil nodded, and Moka directed her attention to the bang baby. Her eyes had a bit more interest in him, and Virgil was not sure if he should feel good or bad about that.

"The fangs!" Tsukune cried out, and Moka let out a smirk, revealing her sharp and deadly looking fangs.

"She really is an S-Class monster!" Saizou said, taking a step back.

Moka crossed her arms, smirking at all four boys. "So, which one of you woke me up?" Jaime and Virgil immediately pointed at Tsukune, who cried out in terror.

Moka sized Tsukune up, similar to what Saizou and Keito had done to Virgil and Jaime earlier today. "That is quite interesting."

"Why can't I move?!" Saizou said, frozen in fear while starting at Moka. Moka's smirk disappeared while staring at Saizou. He clenched his fists, but before he could even say a word, Moka appeared in front of him! The vampire delivered a powerful kick to the face of Saizou, and the large orc was sent flying backward into the cliff, and the cliff began to collapse due to the impact!

"LEARN YOUR PLACE!" Moka growled in anger.

"Wow!" Tsukune said, getting to his feet witnessing Moka's power.

'I didn't even see her move!' Virgil thought to himself, staring at Moka, who still had her leg in the air from the kick. Virgil looked at how Moka's crimson eyes seemed much colder than the Moka he had met earlier. She also seemed to lack the kind of humanity that the other had before. Then Virgil had to mentality smack himself. Of course, Moka's vampire form would lack humanity…she wasn't human after all.

Moka caught Jaime and Virgil staring at her, as she lowered her leg, and planted her feet on the ground. She looked at the three boys and then nodded, "So…it appears we need to all explain ourselves, right now."

"Explanations sound great," Jaime said, clapping his hands. Jaime pointed at Moka and nodded, "Listen, this might sound crazy, but you're really freakin scary! Where's Moka?"

"I am Moka." Moka said, and she seemed a bit agitated that Jaime suggested that Moka was not…Moka. Moka looked at Tsukune and nodded, "Human, how did you remove him rosary?"

Tsukune began to sweat, as he awkwardly rubbed his neck, "Ummm, we…I didn't tell Virgil and Jaime that I was human."

"We caught on," Virgil said, resting his hand on Tsukune's shoulder. He nodded to him in confidence, "Don't worry. We're not going to hurt you, buddy. We're the good guys."

"Are you now?" Moka said, raising an eyebrow to Virgil.

Virgil smirked at Moka, who narrowed her eyes at the bang baby. "Don't smirk at me, Hawkins."

"You're smirked first." Virgil quipped, and Moka rolled her eyes.

"What are you two?" Moka said, pointing at Jaime and Virgil.

"I'm the Blue Beetle." Jaime charmingly said, summoning his exosuit back into himself, which caused Tsukune to look at him in awe. Even Moka blinked in surprise.

"Interesting. Is that some kind of American monster? Blue Beetle?" Moka nodded, genuinely curious about this. Jaime let out a chuckle, thinking she was joking. When he saw Moka's expression remain unchanged, he then gulped.

"Yeah. I guess."

"You guess?"

"Please just ignore me."

Virgil slapped Jaime on the back and chuckled, "As smooth as always." Virgil looked at Moka, and nodded, "I'm a human too. Just like Tsukune."

"Oh really," Moka questioned Virgil, sounding very skeptical. "Do all humans control electricity like you do, Virgil?"

Moka glanced at Tsukune, "Can Tsukune do something like that?"

"I can't." Tsukune quickly said, and Moka rolled her eyes.

"It was a re…nevermind." Moka stared back at Virgil, not satisfied with the answer he had given her. Virgil raised an eyebrow when Moka finally said, "Well?"

"Well, what?" Virgil said, tilting his head. "I told you the truth. If I gave you a new answer just because you looked a bit more intimidating that would only show me as a liar. Then you really wouldn't be able to trust me."

"Who says I trust you now?" Moka quickly shot back to Virgil, who shrugged.

"I did jump headfirst to save your life. Just saying."

Moka nodded to Virgil, then the other boys, "That is true. You all came to the aid of my other half. Even when you would have been killed." Moka said, looking at Tsukune, who lowered his eyes from her gazed. Moka then said with what sounded truly compassionate, "I do thank you for defending my other half. Until now, I was locked away in that rosary that Tsukune has in his hand. I was never able to take it off, but now, I'm free."

"Hey, all's well that ends weird." Jaime laughed, patting Moka on the shoulder, which caused the vampire to deliver a deathly glare at him. Jaime kept his smile as he immediately said, "I'm now realizing that patting you on your shoulder was not a great idea."

"Clever boy." Moka shot back.

Tsukune lifted the rosary to Moka, and the vampire stared at Tsukune with a bored look. Tsukune asked, "So…will you put the rosary back on to bring back Mo… our… the Moka we know?"

"I just said I was freed, and you immediately want me to put the rosary back on to seal me away again?" Moka blankly said to Tsukune, as if he were an idiot. Tsukune looked at his feet, as Moka snatched the rosary from him.

She eyed the rosary, and then sighed, "I'm going to stretch for a bit before I leave."

"Stretching is good." Virgil mused, and Moka gave him the same skeptical stare that she gave both Jaime and Tsukune. Virgil then shrugged, "What? I didn't even pat you on the shoulder like Reyes."

"Dude," Jaime whispered.

Moka looked at the three boys, as they began making their little quips and jokes and she thought to herself, 'All three of them leaped in to save me…well other me at least. Tsukune is human, I tasted his blood. Jaime says he isn't human, and I can't confirm anything with his blood yet. And Virgil is in the same boat as Jaime, although he claims to be human.'

Moka sighed at the three lads and nodded, "Why are there no girls here?"

Before any of the flustered boys could answer, the group heard above them, "What is going on here?" Virgil and Jaime's eyes widened at the voice, and they knew they were dead meat. The group looked up to see Keito standing in her Enforcer uniform, staring down at the group. She looked down at the crumbled cliff and Saizou who lay unconscious on the ground. She then looked at the group. There was no sardonic smile on Keito's face this time. She looked a bit confused but mostly annoyed.

'What is with this guy?' Keito thought to herself, staring at Virgil, who awkwardly smiled at her. The smile was definitely forced, but it looked as if it was forced out of fear. Not fear of death, but the fear of a child who had gotten caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

Keito shot a web out of her finger, which attached to a tree and she gracefully slid down to the four of her classmates. Keito sized them up again but immediately regretted it when her eyes rested on Moka. Moka's crimson eyes met Keito's, and the Enforcer's eyes widened in shock.

"What…what are you?" Keito blinked, "An S-Class monster, no doubt."

"Good eyes." Moka nodded, and she smirked at the webbing that Keito had used to get down to them. "I'm guessing you have a few spare hidden for your monster form."

"Hilarious." Keito grumbled, then pointed at Moka, "What are you doing out of your human form? It is against the rules-"

Virgil immediately butted in, "Against campus rules to be out of our monster form, Keito." Keito rested her eyes on Virgil, as he continued, "You aren't on campus, so…technically-"

"Finding loopholes," Keito said, staring blankly at Virgil.

Virgil shrugged, "Rules are rules."

Keito took a step closer to Virgil, who tried to stand his ground. Keito narrowed her eyes at Virgil and nodded, "Rules are rules. Did you enjoy the warning I gave you, Virgil?"

"Yep." Virgil forced a smile, "It was very threatening. You might as well have added, 'If you skip class again, I'll kill your family along with you.'"

Keito tilted her head at Virgil, then she softly cooed, "Ooooh, Virgil Hawkins. Be glad I made no such statements. Then your family would be in great trouble. You all are out of place while you should be in class."

Keito glanced at everyone, including Saizou, who groaned in pain from inside the crater in the cliff. "Skipping class is against the rules."

"How'd you even find us?" Jaime questioned Keito, who glared at him.

"Someone here was releasing high levels of monster energy. I was sent to investigate because of course, the Enforcers would send the newest member to investigate. And of course, I find you all. Students of Ms. Nekonome. Skipping class, being in your monster forms, and knocking a student out."

"He tried to rape Moka!" Tsukune said with an elevated voice, and Keito glanced at him as if she was just noticing he was there. Tsukune gulped at Keito's intense look, but he did not turn away this time. If he could take Moka's glares, then he could take Keito's.

Keito looked at the super vampire and asked, "So, the vampire couldn't defeat a small orc?"

"My powers were sealed. I didn't want to break the rules." Moka smirked at Keito, who winched at Moka's mockery of her.

"Don't mock me, Akashiya," Keito warned.

Virgil lifted his hands and nodded, "Hey, I call for a ceasefire!" Both females glared at him, and he continued, "Keito. We saw Saizou chase Moka into the forest, and we didn't know what to do. We couldn't find a teacher, and we couldn't find an Enforcer…like you! So Jaime, Tsukune, and I went to go help Moka!"

Moka cleared her throat, not liking the idea of being the damsel in Virgil's story, even though she was until Tsukune unsealed her. But that was not for Keito to know, so she was glad that Virgil seemed to keep that part out.

"Little did we know, when we showed up, Moka went into her true form and took down Saizou! So…that's that." Virgil smiled at Keito, and the young woman studied his face for a couple of seconds. After a few seconds of silence, Keito then looked at Moka.

"Are you alright, Moka Akashiya?" Keito asked, putting on her sardonic smile again.

Moka smirked at Keito, "I'm just fine, Enforcer."

"Great." Keito said, "I will take Saizou to the nurse, while the four of you return back to class. Akashiya will return to her human form before she arrives on campus, and you all will each receive a warning with special arrangements on them. Understood?"

Moka gritted her fangs at Keito, but before the vampire could retort something to the Enforcer, Jaime, Tsukune, and Virgil nodded, "Understood completely."

Keito then waved them off, as she made her way to Saizou, who was finally coming to. As the group turned to leave, Keito snapped her fingers and said aloud, "Virgil Hawkins."

Virgil turned back, and saw Keito with her hand held out, "Do you have a cellphone?"

Virgil was taken aback by the question, but he honestly answered, "Oh, yeah. Course I do. Why? Do you want me number?" Virgil winked at Keito, with a very charming smile.

Keito gave Virgil a sardonic smile and cooed at the bang baby, "Yes, I want your phone number. So there will never be an excuse to not call an Enforcer when you are in your time of need. And then, you won't have any more excuses left to save you."

Virgil pulled out his phone, and Keito plucked it from his hands. Virgil winched as Keito pulled his hand to the touchpad, unlocking the phone.

"Chill," Virgil grumbled.

Keito pulled out her phone and put Virgil's number in her phone. She lifted her phone and snapped a picture of Virgil, which caused the bang baby to once again say, "Chill."

Keito handed back Virgil his phone and then nodded. "Get to class, Virgil Hawkins. You and your gang will be given no more warning after today."

Virgil turned and walked with his group back to Yokai. This time, there were no quips or jokes. Nothing to fill the silence. Moka had not even put her rosary back on when they finally say the school. She just held her head proudly, not speaking to the three boys behind her.

As they walked up the steps to Yokai Academy, Tsukune then asked the three students, "The tunnel was caved in when Moka transformed! How am I supposed to get back to the human world after this semester?"

"So you're staying?" Moka said, with a raised eyebrow, "Interesting."

"You say that a lot," Jaime grumbled to Moka, and she glared at him. But Jaime then looked at Virgil and continued, "Looks like I'm stuck here until they clear out the tunnel too. That's just great."

"Look on the bright side," Virgil started, when Moka snapped her rosary back on her collar. The three boys watched as Moka's vampire-self disappeared, and her pink-haired human form emerged once again.

Tsukune caught Moka in his arms, and he said, "Moka, you're all right!"

Moka's eyes fluttered up at her friends, and she smiled, "Did you guys…met the other me?"

The boys then began to chuckle, "Yeah."

* * *

The end of the day homeroom was very awkward. Ms. Nekonome pointed out that if she was going to be able to teach lessons that everyone was going to enjoy, the class would have to follow the school rules and stay out of trouble. She handed out several warnings to students within the class, not just Moka, Tsukune, Virgil, and Jaime. This made the gang feel a bit better, knowing that they weren't the only ones on the Enforcer's bad side.

Kurumu leaned over to Virgil and giggled at the bang baby, "Isn't that your second one?"

Virgil awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck and he laughed, "Yeah… I guess I'm a delinquent in the eyes of the Enforcers."

"Me too, I guess." Kurumu winked at Virgil while shaking her butt in her chair. "Those jerks said not wearing the school uniform was unacceptable. But I mean, this outfit looks so good on me, doesn't its Virgil?"

Virgil gulped and became flustered, as Kurumu gave him a bit of a predatorial smile. Virgil immediately said, "You do look nice in that outfit. But it would be best to follow the school rules."

"You're one to talk," Jaime grumbled from in front of Virgil, who kicked Jaime's chair.

Moka leaned over to Kurumu and whispered, "I think your outfit is nice too."

Kurumu blinked at Moka's kind remark, and she blushed as she whispered, "Um…thanks actually. You actually work our lame uniform pretty well. You'll have to show me how you make it work."

"Is that another girl in the group, I smile?" Tsukune quickly whispered behind him, and Moka grinned at Kurumu, who awkwardly smiled back.

The doors of the class opened, and Keito walked in. Everyone, including Ms. Nekonome, was surprised by Keito's arrival. The Enforcer was now in her school uniform, and her sardonic smile had returned.

"Ms. Nekonome. I apologize for being late." Keito said, and before the teacher could respond, Keito began walking to the back of the class. She sat down next to Virgil and stared up at Ms. Nekonome. "Please continue, teacher."

Ms. Nekonome gulped and then continued to point out that following the rules was very important. She cautiously eyed Keito, who scanned the classroom carefully.

Virgil leaned over to Keito and whispered, "Did you come to sit by me on purpose?"

Keito's eyes locked onto Virgil and said leaned in and whispered, "Yes I did." Virgil blinked in shock at Keito's honesty, and he had to admit he was even a bit flustered. That honor disappeared when she whispered, "I'm here to keep an eye on you, Virgil Hawkins. Now pay attention to the teacher."

Keito immediately leaned away from the bang baby and began scanning the class again. Virgil blinked at Keito in shock, and he caught Jaime staring at Keito cautiously too now. Kurumu was giving Keito a look of pure hatred. The same look she had given Moka earlier. Moka glanced at Keito in confusion, while Tsukune had a look of terror on his face.

"Welcome to your first year at Yokai Academy." Ms. Nekonome ended the first day of school, trying to sound as upbeat as possible.

'This is going to be a long semester.' Jaime, Tsukune, and Virgil thought to themselves.

* * *

**Hey, hope you guys enjoyed the read. (Insert author notes about really enjoying writing this chapter. Note that from here on out, the story will be taking a new turn from Rosario Vampire, and I'm looking forward to taking this journey with my readers. Insert joke about Virgil attracting the attentions of both Kurumu and Keito, and how this might turn out bad for the bang baby. Make relateable joke about finals in college eating up all my time. Tell everyone to brace for impact for all new updates on other stories. Insert electric pun that explains why I'm the cringy one in my group of friends.)**

**Check out my other stories guys! I have a story about Spider-Man trying to survive in the world of High School of the Dead! It's called Along Came a Spider! Check it out! I have a story where Ben Tennyson and Rook Blonko are tossed into the universe of Fairy Tail, where they deserve a sinister plot is brewing that could change the entire multiverse. That's called Ben 10 Omni Fairy. You could check it out! I've got a story about Generator Rex attending U.A. High School where he and his fellow classmates must go beyond in order to face the coming storm that plans to wash all heroes away! That's called My Hero Machina! Check it out! (No seriously, you should check out the next chapter to this one when it comes out! You're about to get some fights that you never knew you needed to have)**

**Leave a review! Hit the follow button. SMASH that favorite button, or Keito will definitely punish you.**


End file.
